


High Times

by becasoras



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drarry, F/M, LokiMentor, femharry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:08:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24214180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/becasoras/pseuds/becasoras
Summary: She was thrown out and picked up, she was taken away and trained and then fell. Fell in love with a man from her past that she had never put with anything other then hate.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

I took another hit, practically feeling my lungs die, but not really caring, I would rather die than have to live another second in this twisted world. Everyone I loved was either dead or against me, all except for Hermione, but I could tell that her love for Ron was pulling her to him. I didn't mind, she was more than I could've hopped for and I didn't expect for her to stay. I could tell the end was coming, we had destroyed most of the horcruxes so far, all except Ningini, and I feel like everything will break when I go back to Hogwarts in about a month. Everyone hated me, they think I'm in league with the Dark Lord and my fame is wearing off, but I don't mind, I don't need them anyway. Or at least that's what I tell myself. I stomp out the cigarette on the ground and start walking back to the Dursleys place, regretting every step. Couldn't I just leave? They don't even need me for the war! It was Dumbledore who told them this and he died a year ago. I shook my head and kept walking, until I reached the very doorstep I was left on almost sixteen years before.

"Where have you been girl?!" My uncle yelled as soon as I walked in. I didn't blame him for yelling, it was ten at night and I just now got back.

"No where."

"Don't give me that attitude girl, you're lucky we even gave you a home after your retched parents died." I felt my emotions spike, no one talked about my parents like that.

"Shut up! You never met them and you have no right to say that!" I screamed, a lamp breaking right next to Dudley's fat face.

"That's it! You're gone, get out and don't come back!" I quickly ran up the stairs, I didn't know what to do, thinking about it's, just what I wanted. I gathered a small bag with my wand among other things and released Hedwig, she would have a better life without me, I just know it. I ran back downstairs and left without saying a word, I'll just leave, they don't need me and certainly don't need anyone other than myself. I wonder what the wizarding world will do without their precious Harley Potter, looking behind me I noticed Hedwig was following me and I sighed, she was my familiar and no matter how much it would hurt her to stay with me, I couldn't bear the thought of leaving her. I had been walking for hours it seemed and finally wound up in the middle of the city of Surrey, the parts I had only visited briefly because my uncle decided it was to dangerous for his little Dudykins, I liked it. The only problem was that I had no money to go and stay anywhere and so I decided the little street corner in front of a clothing store was perfect for me, there was even a little bench for me to sleep on. I laid down and fell asleep with Hedwig sitting on my arm, watching anyone who would like to come close to me. For about a day it was nice, the thing was however, that I needed food. I snuck around, stealing for shops and not getting caught, but that couldn't go on forever and my inheritance was coming up, God! Why did I have to be born in July? It all happened one day I was walking around the upper ends of Surrey and I just suddenly collapsed, blacking out completely.

I was walking around the mortal world on one of my annual visits when I felt something approaching with very powerful magic. This struck me as odd because most of the lowly witches and wizards of this world stayed hidden and never had this amount of magic, this was very unusual. I looked for the source until I felt a spike in the magic and a small girl fell to the ground a couple feet in front of me with an owl on her shoulder. She was beautiful to say the least, pale skin with dark auburn hair, I wonder what was wrong with her? I didn't want this magic to go away, there was potential for her, I could train her and so I picked her up and decided it was time to go back to the Stark Tower. When I arrived almost everyone was in the living room, great, the one time they want to gather I'm bring back a small child from England, perfect.

"Loki? What are you doing with an unconscious person in your arms?" Natasha asked.

"None of your business, and no, she's not dead." I said, seeing the question in Steve's eyes. Without another word I walked past them to my room where I laid the girl down on the bed. Looking back at her, she's small, but she definitely was older than fifteen. Suddenly, she moved from her comatose state, writhing around violently and letting out tortured screams of agony. I quickly put up a silencing ward and started to examine the girl. After a bit I saw that she was going through her inheritance, that must mean today's her birthday and she's seventeen. I decided to leave her, knowing that she wouldn't wake up until the day was over, going back into the living room.

"So, why do you have a teenage girl in your room?" Tony asked and I sighed, knowing they were never going to let this go.

"Well, I found her in England, unconscious, but I could feel her magic, it was like no morals I had ever encountered. Now, once she wakes up I decided that I'll train her because her. Seeing as I'm the god of magic, I think she'll appreciate it." I explained.

"Doesn't she have a family to go back to?" Bruce asked.

"Nope, she's homeless." I said, I could tell by the fact she was on the streets and hadn't showered in days. Now we just wait…

The pain was unbearable, like fire coursing through my veins for what seemed like years. I woke up slowly, the pain fading until I fell asleep completely, resting after all the strain it had caused my body. When I woke up I knew I wasn't where I had been a day ago, I was in a very fancy bedroom with large windows. Looking down, I noticed that I was in a tower and upon seeing the Empire State Building I knew I was in New York City, America. How the hell did I get here? Looking back at the bed all the sheets were thrown in different directions, but the thing is, there was blood everywhere. This was a shock, as you can believe, I ran over to mirror to see where I had been wounded, but I could barely breath when I saw how I was different. My main feature were the same, but I was taller and I looked older with my new curves, but that wasn't all, I had large black bat like WINGS coming out of my back with the little hook on the end and all! They were so light I didn't even notice them on my back, but they had made little slits that weren't bleeding anymore, but there was still dried blood dripping down to my legs. Another thing was that I was naked, in someone else's house and there were no clothes to be seen that would fit me. Instead I just grabbed the white, blood stained sheets and wrapped them around me like a dress. With all this surprise I needed a cigarette and so I walked over to my bag, but I grabbed a joint I had made about a week ago and decided to go smoke that. I walk out onto the balcony and wondered how I went from homeless in Surrey to a tower at the top of New York City. I smoked the entire thing until I couldn't anymore and I was flying, I was also stumbling so I decided to go back in before I fell off the balcony. When I walked in I saw that a man had also just walked in, he had dark black, pale skin, and forest green eyes, not unlike my own.

"Helo." Is aid with a slight giggle, he was staring at my wings in wonder.

"I was not expecting those." He said to himself, but I somehow heard him perfectly.

"Oh, these? Yes, neither did I, but now I'm part bat and I can't do anything about it." I said, trying to grab at one of my wings. The man looked confused and walked closer.

"Are you...high?" He asked, making me erupt with of giggles.

"Maybe." I said, looking very guilty.

"Lord, you smell like smoke, go take a shower, there will be proper clothes here when you get back."

"Okay." I said and went into the room he was pointing at and took a shower scrubbing every inch of my body, I wonder if he knew that highs usually last for at least two hours? Well, at least I didn't smell like weed anymore. Washing my wings was the hardest part, they were huge and I had to clean them slowly and with care. Right before I got out I got the little stub of my joint and made a water bong in the bathtub, restarting my high with ferocity. I was drying off and got an idea, I concentrated as much as I could with a full still going strong and when I looked back up, my wings were gone and there were just two long scars on my back. For about five minutes I called them back and put them away, once I was confident they wouldn't just pop out, I walked out in nothing but a towel. The clothes were on the now clean bed and I was happy to see it was a pair of sweatpants, undergarments, and a dark green v neck shirt. Somehow, they fit perfectly, which was nice and once I was done the man appeared once more.  
"Are you all done?" He asked.  
"Dressing? Yes, but I have not yet come down from my high." I said with a smile and all he did was roll his eyes and sigh.

"Whatever, at least you have clothes on. Where are your wings?" He asked, looking back at me with a bit of annoyance in his eyes.

"Oh, I put them away. What's your name?" I said changing the subject for no real reason other than my curiosity.

"I am Loki." He said with an air of importance, making me wonder if that was suppose to mean something.

"I'm Harley, nice to meet you."

"Come, I have some people for you to meet, Harley." He said, turning and walking out without another word. I followed him, walking through the halls in wonder. We finally came out into a living room with six other people in it, all of them looking straight at me.

"This is the girl I brought here two days ago." Was all Loki said to the others.  
"She looks different." One of the men said, trying to get a closer look.

"She went through her magical inheritance, it changes your body structure sometimes and can give you extra parts."

"What do you mean extra parts? Is she like a guy and a girl." One of the other guys said, I remember seeing him on TV one time. With an easy I never knew I had, I charmed the shirt so it wouldn't break and took out my wings.  
"Nope, like these." I said and they were all amazed, making me giggle like a little girl. "Loki, feel how sharp the little hooks are." I said, giving Loki a little poke in the side, holding my left wing out to him. He sighed, but then felt the tip which cut his finger.

"Jesus, I didn't think it would be that sharp." He mumbled, but it still made me giggle. Now everyone had stopped looking at my wings and instead was looking at me.

"Loki?" The one girl asked. "Is she.. Okay?" Good, Lord, I found everything funny didn't I? Once again, Loki sighed and looked at me with disappointment.

"No, not really. What I didn't know was that she had illegal drugs in her bag and when she woke decided to use them." The guy from TV started to laugh, joining me.

"That's hilarious, I'm surprised you didn't check her bag Loki. You picked up a rebellious teenager." He said.

"I'm seventeen." I tried to defend myself and stay serious, but it was hard.

"Whatever, it doesn't matter, I'll be training her in the art of magic because now that she has matured her magic is even stronger than before and must be trained properly."

"Okay, well, she can stay here. I'll give her a map of the place so she doesn't get lost. JARVIS?" The man said to the ceiling. "Prepare a permanent room for our new guest." To my complete surprise however, a British voice talked back, through the ceiling!

"Yes, sir." Was all it said and it had me in a state of shock.

"Well, seeing as you'll be staying here for what seems like the inevitable future, I guess you should know the others. My brother is Thor, the annoying one is Tony, the shorter guy is Bruce, and then there's Clint and Steve and finally, Natasha." Loki said, pointing out each one, I was surprised, I kind of looked like Natasha.

"Are you hungry?" Steve asked, which caught my attention immediately, not only have I not eaten in about three days, I was also extremely stoned so that was a YES. I just nodded my head and Steve lead the way to the kitchen.

"Ah, I don't know if you should eat anything that Steve makes, his forte is garbage." Loki said, right behind me, making me giggle once more.

"How about I make something?" I asked, after almost fourteen while years of cooking for the Dursleys, I could practically work at a five star restaurant in London.

"Okay." Was all Loki said and I got to work. I decided to make a lot of things, due to my current state I wanted everything. So, I made beef stew, apple pie, pumpkin pie, fresh bread, and tacos because why not?

"I don't know if it was best to let someone who's extremely stoned cook for us." Tony said as I walked out with the two pies. Once I had brought everything out we all started eating and by the complete silence, I could tell it all was well received.

"Wow, I didn't think anyone under the age of thirty could cook like that." Clint said after he was to full to eat another bite. I of course was still eating as if I had never seen food in my entire life.

"Agreed." Loki said. "Mortal food is almost always so delicious." I was happy that I could serve them in some way.

"Well, Harley, today is your day off, but we will start the training first thing tomorrow." For the rest of the day I walked around the apartment, logging every inch of into my memory until I knew where everything was happy for my new life, this was full of opportunities that I couldn't pass up, and best of all, no one knew where I was.


	2. Chapter 2

The training was hard and left me exhausted afterwards to the point where barely had enough energy to go up stair, take a shower and go to sleep. It had been almost a month since I had arrived at Stark Tower and I felt like I was finally happy, no one in the wizarding world has noticed my absence, but I'm counting on them finding out their mistakes. One day I was making breakfast and everyone was waiting at the table when there was a tapping on the window. I looked up and immediately left my spot in the kitchen, waving my hand in that direction to make sure it doesn't burn the house down. It was Hedwig! I opened the window and held my arm out and Hedwig flew inside, sitting on my forearm with grace and leaning on me.

"I missed you to Hedwig. I'm sorry for leaving, but I didn't really have a choice." I said petting her gently on the head. I walked back into the kitchen, placing Hedwig on my shoulder and giving her a couple pieces of bacon.  
"Uh Harley? Why is there an owl on your shoulder?" Steve asked, looking at Hedwig with a bit of caution in his eyes.

"Don't be scared Steve, she's my familiar, she understands what I'm saying and she won't hurt anyone, unless they hurt me." I said, placing pancakes on the table. We ate in silence like always, but I was especially happy now that Hedwig was back and decided that I needed some owl supplies for her. After breakfast everyone cleaned up, but I got ready, getting dressed and grabbing my bag I went out on the town. Ever since I got here, I loved New York City and America for that matter, it was always nce in the city with different people and cultures from all over the world. It really opened up your mind. I was walking along, coming back from the owl shop when someone started running towards me and grabbed my bag. I was thrilled, this was my first mugging! I turned around and started to run after him, using my superior speed, I caught up quickly and took him down with ease, grabbing my bag back, I went on with my day. I was so proud of myself for that, I used the training Loki had given me for the past month and took down someone who wanted to do harm. When I got back we started training and by the time the day was over, my mind hurt from all the books I had read.

One year later…

It had been almost an entire year and a half since I moved to New York and luckily for me, I had learned a lot and so my training was more spaced out, enough so that I was able to start a little bakery shop next to Stark Tower that was quickly becoming a hit . One day I was about to close down the bakery when someone I thought I would never see again walked in. We were the only two people in the shop and I couldn't help but admire the man in front of me. He was very tall, towering over me with his pale skin and loose platinum blond hair accenting his entrapping grey eyes and perfect teeth, god, I never thought I would feel this way about one of my worst enemies.  
"Potter?" Malfoy asked in absolute shock.

"Yes, Malfoy?" I asked, trying to stop myself from unknowingly flirting with him, but still trying to come off as hot.

"This is where you've been for the past year? New York City? While the entire wizarding world crumbled? We all thought you were dead!" My furrowed in confusion, it sounded like he cared about that last part.

"Why do you care? You're on Voldemort's side anyways." I said, continuing cleaning the counter I was behind.  
"No, I'm not. I never was. That's why I'm here, I'm hiding." I was shocked, but I still pulled a joint out of my pocket and held it out to him.  
"What's that?" He asked, looking at me as if I was insane.

"Oh yeah, sorry, I forgot you didn't know anything about muggles. This is what we call drugs, thi one makes you happy and I'll share it with you." I said, hopping over the counter with grace and grabbing him by the wrist, dragging him to my upstairs office space that comes with a balcony. I sat down and he sat next to me.

"Okay so, you hold it up t your mouth like this and I'll light it, then you take a deep slow breath and try and keep it in as long as you can. You most definitely start coughing and that 's why have the water, but still you need to take a couple hits before you start feeling it." He just nodded and did as I said, and just as I predicted, he started coughing as if he had terminal lung cancer.

"God that was horrible." He said in between coughs.

"Keep going." I said until his coughing started to slow. After after five hits he handed it over to me.

"There you go, that's how you do drugs. Good job." I said with a laugh, this was so surreal. Looking back at Malfoy, he looked rough, like he had been sleeping in the streets.

"So, how do you like New York?" I asked, looking out onto the city.

"It's nice, I have never lived in a city before. Potter, why do I call you Potter? Why don't I used your real name? Are we even enemies?" Malfoy asked suddenly and I couldn't think of a reason to any of his questions.

"I don't know, but let's say from this day forward, we're friends. I'll call you Draco and you can call me Harley or whatever nickname you chose, that I approve of." I said.

"Okay, Harley. That's really a nice name, I must say." Draco said, making me laugh.

"Really, I thought it was a bit weird."

"Well, it's not like Draco's any better." He said and I could help but stare at his lips, he was perfect.

"I've got a question."

"Shoot." Draco said and I hesitated for a second, I didn't want to ruin our new friendship.

"I was just wondering, if you had a home?" I asked, holding my breath and watching the emotions cross his face.

"No, I do not unless you count the bench down the street. I came here to see if you had some free food for me. It's sad really, I used to be at the top of the food chain, but now I'm begging for food, that's life I guess." He said, with a sigh. I thought about it for a second, looking back at the little apartment I used for an office.

"Well, maybe not today. I have this apartment over the shop and I only use it for an office, if you want you could work at the shop and live in the apartment at the top." I said, insecure about almost everything in that entire sentence. Draco's head snapped up, looking me in the eyes to see if I was kidding.

"Really?" He breathed.

"Yeah, I don't have a bed in there, but I could order some furniture and it would arrive tomorrow morning. If that's okay. I get how hard it is for people who left the wizarding world with no or only a bit of muggle education on record." Draco thought about it for a second, I could tell he was shocked at my offer, but I didn't want him to sleep on the streets.

"Thank you, I don't know how I can repay you." He said, I was only slightly embarrassed at the gratitude he showed me.

"Well, I said that you could work at my shop, I've had a hard time finding a cashier and I'll even pay you, you need new clothes anyway." I said, looking down at the dirty rags he was currently wearing. We continued talking until the blunt was gone, that's when we went inside and I grabbed some blankets from a closet and set them down on the only real thing of furniture, a couch.

"Well, I'll be back in the morning to lock up. Everything works, there's food in the kitchen. Goodnight." I said, walking out and locking him inside. I walked back to Stark Tower in a daze. Not only was I super high, but it was also because of everything that just went down, two years ago we were trying to kill each other and now we shared a blunt on a first name basis. When I got back I realised how late it was and Loki was sitting on the couch, waiting for me.  
"Where have you been? You were suppose to be home almost two hours ago." I immediately felt like a little teenager being caught after sneaking out all night long.

"I met someone." I said, sitting down across from Loki on the couch.  
"You met someone and you're also completely stoned. Tell me you used a condom." Loki said, making me sit up straight, looking at him in utter terror, this is not a conversation I wanted to have.

"You think that because I said I met someone and I'm super high that I had sex? Do you think I'm some kind of whore? God! And even if I did I'm stupid enough not to use protection. It's good to see the amount of faith you have in me." I was crying, why? Because I was super high and on my period, not a great combination. I ran to my room, leaving Loki behind in complete confusion, questioning why he even bothered with girls, slamming the door behind me. Now my high was completely ruined, great, does Loki even know that I've had sex before, that I never even bought some condoms before? I cried myself to sleep for no reason, thinking about everything after ordering the furniture for the apartment. Maybe I should invest in some protection?

Business was great, and Draco really helped, I could make more pastries and such if he was managing the front, the day after he started I even went out and bought him a complete wardrobe of clothing so he didn't look like a homeless person. Our friendship was slowly growing whenever we talked there was always a few… suggestive things thrown in and I got a little idea that he might just like e. We would go out at night and ever since that first night, Loki hasn't said a word out my sex life which so far, was obsolete. One night Draco and I were sitting in the living room, I was doing the budget and Draco was managing the orders when he stopped, grabbing us both a beer from the fridge that I had taken from the tower.

"Come over to the couch Harley." He said and I smiled I loved it when he called my name. I got up and walked over, sitting down next to Draco, I could tell he was nervous about something and I hoped it was something good.

"Harley." He said after a couple sips from his beer.

"Yes?" I asked, wondering what he could be so nervous about!

"Well, ever since I was little I heard stories about you and I wanted to… marry you. I know it sounds silly, but bear with me. Once we got to Hogwarts and you had rejected me, I was so hurt that I hated you and I hated myself for hating you. Now, we're friends which makes me very happy, but I want to be… more than friends." I nearly screamed with joy, he liked me! Instead of giving him an answer, I leaned forward, into his arms and kissed him on the lips, something I've been wanting to do ever since he walked into my bakery almost a month ago. The kiss deepened and I wrapped my arms around his neck, never wanting it to end, but due to our creation, we couldn't live without breathing and so we broke apart.

"Well, I guess you agree." He said with a laugh as I leaned in closer to him, letting him hold me as we both drank together. It was perfect, everything was amazing I couldn't believe how my life has changed. I left the shop with a kiss goodnight and instead of walking straight home I went to a local grocery store and bought some condoms, just incase. I put them in my purse and decided to go to a bar. With my powers I made myself a fake ID and got pretty tipsy, but not completely drunk, walking home I only stumbled a little bit.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up with a moderate hangover, or at least from my experience, which is pretty limited. I got up took an aspirin and walked downstairs trying to will my headache away as I heated up the pizza they had ordered yesterday.

"When did you get back last night?" Loki asked, appearing behind me. I sighed, I really didn't want to deal with him right now.

"I don't know, I wasn't paying attention." I said, feeling like the teenager I really was.

"You were drunk, how did you even manage to get into a bar?" Loki asked, I'm surprised he knew US drinking laws.

"Magic." I said, sitting down at the table with my pizza, the only bright side of the morning.  
"That is not what I'm training you for! To use your magic to slowly kill yourself with these mortal drinks!" Loki yelled, making my head feel like it was going to explode.

"Well the, what are you training me for because everything you do seems pretty obsolete to me!" I yelled back wanting nothing more than to just go back to sleep.

"I'm training you so that you can protect yourself and use all of your magic. You are the most powerful mortal I've ever seen in all my years and I don't want to waste your magic on mundane things."

"It's my magic! You could've just left me on that sidewalk a year ago, I would've been fine! You can't control me, I'm my own person! JUST STOP!" I screamed and ran out, my headache making my vision blur. I quickly put an invisibility spell on, going to my room I jumped out the window before plummeting about a hundred feet before taking wings out and flying. I had always loved flying no matter what I was using to do so, but when I flew with my wings I felt free, gliding through the air gracefully. I landed in front of my bakery and walked over to the alley, putting my wings away and becoming visible once more. I grabbed my keys from my purse and unlocked the shop, going upstairs to see Draco right where I left him, maybe we shouldn't open today. I dropped my bag on the couch and took off my jeans and put on one of his shirts, crawling up next to him in bed and falling asleep in his arms. When I woke up I was all alone, but I could hear noise coming from the kitchen. I got up, my headache finally gone thankfully, and walked into the kitchen to see Draco making pancakes. I just stood there and watched him cook, eventually lighting a cigarette. Upon smelling the smoke behind him, Draco turned around to see me standing there watching him in nothing but one of his shirts. Looking down I saw him adjust something in his pants and I chuckled, pleased by the fact that I could turn him on so easily.

"Better make sure you don't burn anything." I said, putting out my cigarette in a nearby ashtray. His cheeks lit up with embarrassment and he turned around to face the stove once more. I walked up behind him, wrapping my arms around him, slithering my hand down his pants, slowly making him shudder.

"Harley." He moaned slightly, I gripped it and started petting it, he moaned my name once more. With my other hand, I turned off the stove so we didn't burn the place, and we backed away, over to the couch where my purse was still sitting with the condoms I had bought the night before. Draco was on top of me and snuck his fingers up my shirt and to my clit. We both pleasured each other until we felt we were ready I grabbed my purse and pulled out a condom giving it to him to put on. In seconds he was fully on top of me going in and out, we switched positions a couple times, until we came together as one, climaxing with passion. One we were done I laid down next to him and he held me in his arms. After about ten minutes, I got up to take a shower and Draco, to my surprise, decided to join me.

After we finally stop, both of us were super tired and we didn't want to make anything so we took a taxi to a cute little hipster cafe downtown. Both of us ordered coffee and breakfast and ate in silence for a bit.

"I'm guessing we're not opening up the bakery today?" Draco said, making me chuckle.

"Yeah, I was going to, but I decided to go upstairs with you." I said, other then this morning, today was amazing.

"You were amazing you know?" Draco asked, making me blush slightly.

"So were you." I said, feeling obligated to say it back, but there was nothing fake in my statement. I dreaded going back to Stark Tower, then I realised I really didn't have to, I could stay at the apartment with Draco. We spent the rest of the day with each other inside, it was magical. To end the night we opened a bottle of scotch and drank a bit, but before I had gone into the wizarding district and bought some hangover cures for the next day. We fell asleep in each other's arms in perfect happiness with the lights of Manhattan just adding to the feeling.

When I woke up I got ready and went downstairs to open up and start prep for the day. Once we were all up and ready for the day with pastries in the case, I went upstairs to wake up Draco.

"Come on, we may have had an off day yesterday, but not today." I said, I didn't want to be late so it was almost an hour before we really had to open.

"We have time." Draco said, still groggy, he grabbed my arm and pulled my down next to him, without skipping a beak he was on me. Good lord, I thought, but it's not like I'm going to stop him.

Today I knew I had to go back to Stark Towers, I needed new clothes and I didn't want to go out and by some more. I closed the bakery and said goodnight to Draco, taking the dreadful walk back up to the tower. When I got there Loki was sitting on the couch, waiting for me. I really didn't want to talk to him, but I knew I had to. I walked over and sat down across from him on the couch, not looking him in the eyes.

"Where have you been?" He asked, a voice without emotion.

"The apartment above my bakery." I said with my head bowed.

"You don't have a bed there."

"Well, I ordered one about two weeks ago, just in case." I said, trying to wiggle my way out of this.

"Don't lie to me." Loki said, making the hairs on the back of my neck stand on end.

"Well, I actually lent it out to this guy I used to know and he's been staying there. I let him stay with me." I said, looking at Loki only slightly, fearful of his reaction.

"You can't just leave and stay away for two whole days without telling anyone. This isn't some kind of place where you can just run around like a child. I thought you were better than this, but I guess not. I will be expecting you in the morning for training." With that he got up and left, leaving with a thick layer of guilt over my heart. I know he was hurt by the things I said and that he cares about me. It was wrong just to up and leave without a word, but I just couldn't stand the thought of someone trying to control me and train me all over again, I just want to be free. I walked up to my room and took a shower, but all I could do was cry, he cared about me and I just threw it away. That night all I could do was lie in bed and think about all the times he had helped me, he saved me from a life of being a slave to a world I was forced into and I just threw it right back into his face. I was a truly evil person.

Over the next day I pushed myself into my training, but never saying a word, I was so ashamed of myself, I couldn't believe the things I had done. One day I was going down to the training room expecting some heavy book work today, but instead Loki was just sitting on the carpet. I walked over and sat down next to him not speaking a word until spoken to.

"I'm sorry Harley, you are an adult now and I have no right to dictate your life or your choices." Loki said, staring at the mat in front of us.

"No, I should've listen to you. I know you only have my interest at heart, but I couldn't see that. I've been controlled my entire, that's what I ran away from and I never wanted to be like that again." I said, tears collecting in my eyes, I leaned over and rested my head on Loki's shoulder, to my surprise, he didn't move.

"I should've thought about your past before yelling, I know you don't like it when people yell at you, I'm sorry, I was just concerned about you. I didn't like it when you ran away, I thought you were never going to come back and so I waited for you every night to come home. When you told me you were staying with a guy I thought of the worst before thinking about you. I'm just happy you're not pregnant or something like that. I know if you were to stay with someone they wouldn't be dangerous or anything." Loki said and by this point I was actually crying, I couldn't believe that anyone other than Draco cared about me, it was nice not be a pawn. Loki's arms wrapped around me as I cried into his chest, there was nothing romantic about this, though it may look like it, Loki was like a father to me and I was like a daughter to him. We stayed like this until I had calmed down and then we went upstairs to watch a movie until I had to go and open up the bakery. It was truly an eventful day, I told Loki however, that if I was going to stay the night again, I would call him or text him so he doesn't think I've been kidnapped or something.

About a week later Draco insisted that I stay with him for the night and so I texted Loki and locked up shop. Draco had been upstair for at least thirty minutes while I cleaned up and so I was wondering what he could've done in that time. When I got upstairs I was shocked to see a little candlelight dinner on the terrace. When I walked out there, I saw there was wine in the glasses and a joint in the middle. We were having some kind of chicken that was amazing and we shared the blunt together, getting both drunk and high. We cleaned up using magic and hopped in bed, but we didn't sleep much.

When I woke up I was in Draco's arms, which was great except for the fact that I really had to pee. I slowly pulled Draco's arms off of me and crawled out of bed, getting up I started to get ready, taking a shower and getting dressed, the thing was that there was something missing. Draco woke up to me looking around the apartment for something.

"What are you looking for?" Draco asked, looking up from his spot on the bed.

"Are you still wearing the condom from last night?" I asked, he lifted up the sheets, checking.

"Nope. Why?" He asked.

"Because I can't find it. Are you sure you used one last night?" I asked, suddenly getting very nervous.

"I can't remember. Did you check everywhere?" He asked, waking up a bit quicker now.

"Yes! I've been looking for the past twenty minutes." I said.

"Well, you're on birth control though, right?" Draco asked and I rolled my eyes, he was really starting to piss me off.

"No! I'm not! Because I counted on you having a condom, but I can't seem to find it. Let's just hope I'm not pregnant because it looks like you didn't use one last night." I said, falling onto the bed. I started to cry into the pillow, I didn't want to be pregnant! God, Loki will be so disappointed in me! I could feel Draco move next to me as he lifted me up, holding me in his arms. Suddenly however, I was no longer sad, but pissed. I shoved away from him and walked out into the living room, leaving Draco very confused. Once in the main room I grabbed a glass and threw it at the wall as hard as I could, the glass shattering into pieces. Draco then came out of the room and took the glass that was currently in my hand away before I could throw it and repaired the last one.

"This is your fault!" I said, slapping him in the face, I was pissed.

"Harley! We don't even know if you're pregnant or not calm down!" Draco yelled, holding my wrists in his hands. I then collapsed into his arms and started crying again, god, I was a mess.

"I'm sorry for slapping you." I said, he was right. There was no way of telling if I was pregnant or not, especially after only the first night.

"It's all right." Draco said and I sighed, hoping to god I wasn't pregnant, I really didn't need this at the moment. Draco held me tight until I was finally calm once more, but I was still terrified. My period was in about a couple days and so we'll see then. After that I got up and ate breakfast with Draco, then I opened the bakery, but I still couldn't get the thought of me being pregnant off my mind for the rest of the day.


	4. Chapter 4

Two days later I felt the symptoms of my period coming around like sensitive boobs and cramps which was a relief to say the least. The only thing was that I was also nauseous which had never happened before. Either way, I wasn't pregnant and so I didn't care. The next day I was sparring with Loki and got really tired, falling asleep directly afterward despite getting more then enough sleep the night before. The next couple days I waited, and waited for my period to start, but there was nothing, nothing at all. One night I was sitting with Draco and he came over with two glasses of scotch, but I didn't want it.

"What's wrong Harley?" He asked, using the alternative to my name.

"Nothing, it's just that I should've gotten my period three days ago…" I said, a sense of dead in my heart, weighing everything down making me extremely tired. My hands itched for a cigarette to ease the stress I had, but if I was pregnant then it would be harmful for the child. Slight tears streaked my cheeks as I looked at my hands, I was suppose to get my period, but I guess I'm pregnant.

"Don't worry Harley, it's going to be fine." Draco said, trying to comfort me, but I was far from comfort.

"No, it's not! I'm eighteen! Most people have children when they're like thirty!" I yelled exasperated. I got up and started pacing. "I doubt you want children right now either." I said, looking over at Draco.

"Well, for pure bloods we usually have children within the first three years of the marriage which is almost immediately after we leave Hogwarts, so I've been prepared for this, but then there was the war so, yeah." I growled, mad at nothing, but still pissed.

"Still, you don't have to carry the child." I said as I walked past the counter I picked up a glass and threw it at the wall, but before I could get the slight satisfaction of it breaking it stopped and went back to the counter. "Don't do that!" I said throwing a plate at the wall instead, which thankfully met its mark. Midway between rounds I stopped and burst into tears, falling to the ground in the fetal position.  
"Oh my lord, I can't take this." Draco sighed from his spot on the couch. I shot up and threw a book at him with the speed I could only achieve with my training. He deflected the book to my ultimate frustration.

"I thought you said that you wanted a child? And then you turn around and say you can't take this. If you don't think you can just leave!" I said with tears running down my face.

"No, it's not that, it's just you mood swings, it's like watching a tennis match that's been sped up, it's hard to keep track of when you hate me and when you love me." Draco said, trying not to get kicked out. I sighed, walking over to him and sitting in his lap and nuzzling his neck.

"Well, I mean if I'm already pregnant, that means we don't have to be...careful." I whispered in his ear, giving it a little bite. I wrapped my legs around him and he lifted me up, bringing me into the bedroom and setting me down on the bed. I started to grind on him while we were kissing and he slowly took off each others clothes until we were wearing nothing except our shoes. It was some of the best sex I've ever had.

For the next day we practically lived without our clothes on, going at it again and again, if I wasn't pregnant before, I definitely am now. When I left I felt the dreadful realization crash down on me that I was most likely pregnant. I mean, unprotected sex before your period at my age? There's a three hundred percent chance of a baby. Just to be sure I walked down to the little grocery store down the street and got two boxes of two pregnancy tests, got to be sure. I then put them in my purse and walked back to Stark Towers with the anxiety of everything on my shoulders. I drank two whole bottles of water as I walked just so I would be prepared for the test and wouldn't have to wait any longer than necessary. Luckily, when I walked in I saw no one and I walked directly to my room and into the connecting bathroom. I really had to pee now so I got the little boxes from my purse and quickly unwrapped it reading the instructions and following them perfectly. I actually had enough pee for all but one of the sticks, but I didn't care as long as it gave me results. I waited five burning minutes until the results started to show, finally, they were done but I was terrified to look at them. I wanted to scream I didn't know what to do. It took a bit, but peaked and soon enough I was looking with dread growing in my stomach. Positive, every single one of them. I quickly gathered them all up and threw them away walking out of the bathroom with tears in my eyes. I fell to my bed, rolling up into a ball and holding myself tight. I couldn't hear anything around me I was just consumed with fear and sadness and so when I felt a hand on my back I nearly jumped a foot in the air. It was Loki. i wanted to disappear at this very moment, he was going to ask me why I was crying and I don't know if I could tell him the truth.

"Why are you so upset?" Loki asked and I didn't reply, I couldn't, I just kept crying. He slid up to me and held me as I cried, I felt so guilty, I couldn't bare to face him, I had let him down and that was the one thing I never wanted to do. I cried for almost an hour and Loki just sat there with me, doing nothing, but holding me… us. After that I seemed to have cried all the tears I could and just sat in silence, staring at the wall.

"Okay, now are you going to tell me what's wrong?" Loki asked in a gentle voice and the fear and anxiety gripped my heart once more, but I swallowed it and willed myself to speak.  
"I-I'm pregnant." I said, never looking up from my bed, I couldn't bare to see the disappointment in his eyes.

"Do you know who the father is?" He asked which irritated me.

"Of course I do, do you think I'm some kind person who just sleeps around?" I snapped looking up only momentarily then putting my head back down in shame.

"I didn't say that, I was just making sure. Look at me Harley," he said, lifting my head up to look him in the eyes, "this is going to be very difficult, but don't think I love you any less because of it." He said, it was the first time he ever said he loved me and it was like a huge weight off my shoulders.

"I think we should move out." I said, watching Loki's face going from caring to confused.

"Why?" He asked.  
"Well, I don't think the Avengers really want a little baby running around. I have enough money to afford one along with it, so I don't see why not." I said, it seemed like a necessity, I would miss everybody, but I didn't want to stretch Tony's kindness.

"Okay, I'll start packing." Loki said and left. I immediately went online and started looking for a three bedroom apartment for all of this, I'm going to have to close shop or hire a baker because I won't be able to work at the bakery forever and Draco can run the place all by himself.

A couple days later I found a nice apartment on the shore with a view of the brooklyn bridge, it was really nice and fit my taste. I told Loki about it and he seemed okay with it I then signed the lease and bought all the furniture we would need, having it delivered to the place with Loki helping me put it where it needs to be via magic. I then went grocery shopping for everything we may need and stocked the apartment until it felt like home. I still haven't told Draco about it yet. Today was the day I would just lay it all on him. I walked into the bakery and up the stairs to the apartment to find Draco sleeping. He smelled heavily of alcohol and I could tell that the day before he got wasted, and so I woke him up with a quick hangover potion and made him breakfast.

"So, Draco. I took three tests and it turns out that I'm pregnant, also I got an apartment in Brooklyn and I want you to move in with me." I said so abruptly that Draco choked on his water.

"That was sudden." He said, coughing to get the water out of his wind pipe.

"I've decided that I'm closing the bakery because I won't really be able to manage it. Do you want to move in with me?" I asked, this was a huge step, but we were having a baby together, so I didn't think it would really matter.

"Sure." He said and I got up and hugged him, suddenly happy. We spent the rest of the day packing up all our things and shrinking them down, putting them in our pockets and getting a taxi. I looked out the window as we drove away, thinking of all the times I had spent in that little bakery, my first little business was now closing, the very thought brought tears to my eyes.

When we walked in, Loki was sitting on the couch reading a book, but stopped when we heard us arrive.

"Welcome back Harley. Is this the father?" Straightforward, great. I nodded my head and Loki just looked at him as if he was a piece of meat.

"Good job." He said sarcastically, but backed off when I gave him a little glare.

"Come on Draco, don't mind him. I'll show you around." Over the next day or so we just sat together and talked, but never about the pregnancy, I still felt like Loki was disappointed in me and I didn't want to acknowledge it for as long as possible.

Good god, being pregnant felt like I was on my period constantly! I was so emotional all the time, like one day I broke a glass and started crying for no reason. One of the worst thing was the morning sickness. One day about two weeks into finding out that I was pregnant it struck without warning and not only during the morning, no,but mostly whenever I smell something that makes me even the slightest bit nauseous. We went to the doctor, but she said she couldn't me with the symptoms which made me depressed for the rest of the day, this was hell. Loki and I stopped training almost all together because of my constant state of drowsiness, I'm pretty sure I sleep almost sixteen hours a day. Today I woke up around noon and made lunch for everyone after throwing up as always, this was just my normal routine now. I studied from my book, but stopped after about an hour, we need groceries and Loki had to go back Asgard and Draco didn't know what to get. I walked in the room and saw that Draco was lying on the bed reading, I picked up my pants that had been sitting on the floor of our bedroom for almost a week and put them on, or at least tried to. They stopped at my butt, which did not help, somehow I wiggled them up to my waist and tried to button them, but they wouldn't go! I looked over to see Draco watching me struggle and I just collapsed on the bed, I wouldn't have thought I would start showing this early.

"Would you like to borrow my pants?" Draco asked and I glared at him, throwing one of our pillows at him, but missing. Tears welled up in my eyes and leaked down my face, Draco scooted over and pulled me up onto the actual bed, holding me in his arms.

"My butt is too big for these jeans! I wore them perfectly a week ago." I said to myself which only made me cry harder. I tried in vein to button them again, but they would budge. Draco looked down at my belly and noticed a small bump in my lower abdomin. He then took his hand rubbed it which felt good, but I still despised the very thought of it being there.

"You're starting to show." Draco said, still keeping his hand on the little bump.

"I'm not suppose to start for another two weeks!" I said in utter disbelief, I wanted to die in this very moment, I wanted to just disappear. I turned around and cried into the pillow, face down. Draco, with some effort, took the jeans off me and threw them to the side, never to be touched for at least a year. I got up, going to the bathroom and weighing myself on the scale, I gained four pounds! Looking at myself in the mirror, it looked more like twice that. I walked back to the bed, still in tears and fell face down into the pillow.

"I'm fat." I cried, I felt stupid saying it out loud, but it was the only thing going through my mind at the moment.

"Did you go and weigh yourself?" Draco asked and I nodded, crying a bit harder at the thought of it.

"I've gained four pounds." I said with so much sadness, you would've thought someone close to me had died. I had always been skinny and this gain was just an overall shock to me.

"Well, let's say that two of those went to the baby and two of them went to your butt, so technically you only gained two pounds because the baby doesn't count." Draco said, this helped a bit, a small bit.  
"But I still can't fit into my jeans." I said, looking up from the pillow into Draco's smirking face, god, I hated him when he smirked like that.

"And that's where I come in." Draco said getting up and throwing a pair of jeans at me.  
"Okay, but these were made for men who don't have a butt, they will not fit me." I said throwing them back at him.

"Will youa t least try?" He asked, walking over and handing them to me. I sighed and got up from the bed.

"Fine." I said, and unbuttoned the jeans sliding them on until they stopped just a few inches above my knee. "See, I told you." I said, trying to pull them up more, but all I got was about mid thigh before I was panting.

"Fine, give me my jeans back before you break them." Draco said and I know he didn't mean to say it, but it still upset me. I took them off and threw them at him when he was bending down to pick something off the floor.

"Ow, that hurt." He said, rubbing the back of his head, this time it was my turn to smirk.

"Hold on, I just got an idea." I said and took the jeans I had tried to put on first and ran into the bathroom. I then enlarged them, put them on with ease and walked out.

"How did you manage to get those on so quickly?" Draco asked.

"I enlarged them with magic."

"You know that doesn't last forever…" Draco said, looking me up and down.  
"Of course I do, but I just had to get them on, I'll put them back to normal in a bit." I took a deep breath and reversed the spell, feeling the pants shrinking on me.

"Can you breath?" Draco asked looking at the little muffin tops the jeans created when they shrunk down.

"Sort of, but that;s all I need." I said as I tried to walk forward, but failed horribly and fell down, which was a very bad idea. Draco had only heard the thump of me hitting the floor, but I felt the relief when the button popped clear off, tearing the fabric of the pants. Draco ran over to see me crying once again, my pants buttonless.

"Wow I thought that only happened in shows." He said to himself which only made me cry harder. The jeans were so tight that not only did the button pop off, but the seems on the side burst as well. "Merlin, how could you breath?" Draco asked and took the pants off me, I was getting nowhere. Draco then picked me up and laid me down on the bed face down and started playing with my butt.

"Draco, stop." I said.

"No, I like your butt."

"I've got to go get groceries… and some new clothes." I admitted with a sigh.

"Fine, I'll stop, but only because you promise to bring home food." Draco said, getting off of me. I got up and decided to put on a dress, thinking that would fit me, but no I was wrong.

"Draco can you help me?" I asked, lifting up my hair so he could zip me up. He walked over and tried to zip me up but couldn't so I decided I might as well go through my entire closet seeing what fit me and what didn't. To say least, by the time we were done there was a large pile by the wall and I was furious.

"Fuck it, I'm just going to wear this." I said, taking out a stretchy short sleeved dress and putting it on, thankfully, it fit. "I'll be back in about an hour and a half." I said, grabbing my purse and storming out of the apartment to go shopping. When I got back I saw that the giant pile of clothes was gone and the bedroom was clean which improved my mood a bit. I put away my new clothes that were mainly large v necks, leggings and those pants with the elastic band instead of a waist band, one things I didn't think about was bras or shoes which would later become a problem. When I was finished, Draco was behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist and resting his hands on my bump. I turned around and looked up into his eyes, suddenly filled with lust. I jumped up into his arms, wrapping my legs around his waist and kissing him with passion as if I could never get enough of him.

"You know, sometimes I like your mood swings." He said when I stopped with a little smirk on his face I suddenly found extremely attractive.

"Shut up." I growled taking off both of our shirts and attacking him once more with such force, I pushed us back onto the bed where I landed on top of him, just about knocking the air out of his lungs.

"Calm down Harley, don't hurt me." He said, but him calling me by my name just turned me on even more. I used magic to take off our pants, one of the many perks, and felt his hard one between my legs. I moved down to giving him a hickey on his neck and nibbling on his ear making him moan. I settled down on his dick and started to bounce slowly, massaging my boobs in the process. I was mid bounce when Draco flipped me over and got on top right before I climaxed my nails leaving marks on his back. This went on for a bit before Draco came and we stopped.

"That was great." He said, making me chuckle. "Please, be in that mood more often." Draco said in a pleading voice. I loved it when he begged me for something. The only thing was that afterwards I was extremely tired.

"Harley, no don't sleep, damn." Draco said as I started to fade, loving the heat he gave off, it was like sleeping next to a heater.


	5. Chapter 5

Today is my first ultrasound at the hospital, Draco and I were getting ready and thankfully, nothing had happened with my clothes being too small for me, I took a shower and made breakfast, which I ate completely without vomiting, so that's a plus. Then we left, taking a taxi to the hospital.

"Muggle hospitals are so weird." Draco whispered when we walked in.

"Be quiet." I said, filling out paperwork. We were called in about twenty minutes later and I was laid down on a table as we waited for a nurse to come in. When she finally got there she turned on this giant machine and lifted up my shirt, putting a cold blue gel on my skin and getting a little stick and spreading over the surface area. 'Well, miss Potter," the nurse said pointing to the little screen, "it looks like you're having twins." I was shocked completely and dreaded when they were to be born. I looked over at Draco and watched him sway, like a tall pine in a raging storm.  
"If you pass out Draco, I swear to god." I threatened, watching as Draco tried to compose himself, succeeding after a few seconds. I looked back at the screen, seeing it now. Two arms and legs each .

"It looks like you're also nearing the end of your first trimester, you're currently about ten weeks along. Would you like a picture?"

"Yes." I said quickly, I wanted to see my babies. Wait, when did I start loving these children? I don't know, maybe it's a woman thing? The world may never know. The nurse gave me some towels and I whipped the goo off my stomach, throwing them away and looking up at Draco who looked a bit paler than usual.

"Draco, come, sit by me." I said, scooting over in fear that he just might pass out. He fell down and just started at the wall, still in shock. "Draco!" I yelled, snapping him out of it.

"Yes?" He asked, looking down at me.

"Nothing, you just looked like you were about to throw up." I said, my anger slowly growing.

"Oh, no I'm just a bit shocked by the fact that we we're going to have twins, that's all." He said, I glared at him until he decided to look at me.

"No, I'm going to have twins, you're going to stand next to me while I'm having the twins. You can just be quiet because you don't have to carry and deliver these children." I said in a deadly quiet voice. Draco had actual fear in his eyes, but my mood quickly change from fury to excitement when the nurse walked in with a picture in her hand. I took the pictures and looked at them the whole way home, placing them on my nightstand when we got back to the house.

About a week after finding out that we were having twins Draco walked in on me scratching the hell out of my boobs.

"Hey, stop that, you're going to hurt them." Draco said, walking up to me and pulling my arms away from my topless chest.

"But they hurt!" I whined trying to break free of Draco's hold.

"What do you mean?" Draco asked, perplexed.

"God! It's like I'm thirteen all over again." I said, fighting even harder.

"Wait, do you mean your boobs are getting bigger?" Draco asked with raised eyebrows.

"Yes!" I got up, and picked up one of my bras that were just sitting on the floor and put it on the last hook, which was still cutting into my skin. "Look at this, this is outrageous!" I said, pointing at the fact that my nipple was now poking out over the top of my bra.

"Well, I don't mind." Draco said, not looking up from my chest.

"I know, but I do! They hurt so bad and I like being a B cup, it's nice comes with almost no pain." I walked over and sat back down on the bed and massaging my chest for some sort of relief. I walked into the bathroom to look at myself in the mirror. My stomach was now fully rounded and was more than twice the size it had been to start with.

"Ugh, I hate this." I said as I walked out, my back was also starting to hurt due to the twins and everything was just completely painful. I sat down on the bed, cross legged and leaned as far forward as I could, trying to stretch out my back and make it feel better. I felt as Draco scooted up behind me and put his legs on either side of mine leaning against the wall. I sat back up and leaned against him as he wrapped his arms around me, resting his hands on my now rounded belly.

"I like your belly." He said, and started to move his hands in circles, making me moan.

"I don't, it hurts my back." I said, looking down at it with distaste.

"Well, I can always fix that." Draco said and pushed me forward a bit to start massaging my back. God, this was orgasmic. I actually fell asleep to him doing this, but I don't think he minded, he just woke me up about an hour later for dinner.

"I need to go clothes shopping again." I said, buying clothes every few weeks was annoying when your sole reason for it was not being able to fit into anything anymore. After dinner Draco started to clean up when there was a knock on the door, it was Loki! I fell into his arms and hugged him until he said he couldn't breath, when I let go, there were tears in my eyes."

"How long have I been gone?' Loki asked, looking me up and down, Asgardian time is different than Earth's. To Loki it may have only been a couple days, but to us it was almost two months.

"About one and a half months, I know, I don't look like I'm two months pregnant, but that's because I'm having twins." I decided to just drop it on him quickly and see how he responds. He just sighed and reached up to rub his eyes.

"Well, you always feel the need to give above and beyond, but please, there are some things that you really don't need to excel at. You only need one child." Loki said with a laugh.

"Well, it's not like I get to choose, but I'm happy you're back." I said, giving him another, softer hug.

I stormed out of the bathroom as much as my swollen feet would let me, throwing a book on my nightstand across the room at the wall. I was currently in the middle of my second trimester, but I looked like I was full term! I fell back on the bed and groaned, the bed felt so good on my back, but I could stop the thought that I had gained almost nine pounds in six weeks, that's more than a pound a week, I could barely even fit into my jeans anymore and they're made of elastic! Draco didn't even bother looking up from his book, knowing just what I was thinking about. I crawled over to him, lying down curled up to his side and nuzzling his shoulder, trying to hide my face. I don't think I could take much more of this pregnancy.

It was June 19th and I was a week overdue which just put everyone on edge along with me, but I had to focus more on the complete body aches and false contractions that felt like someone was ripping out my insides. I was extremely temperamental these days and so the guys stayed far away when they could, but they still had to help me do things, seeing as my stomach was bigger than just about the rest of my body. One night I was trying to sleep, but couldn't because of my back pain when I started feeling the false contractions, or at least that's what I thought they were. The only thing was, they didn't stop after a bit, but just kept coming, the pain increasing for longer.

"Draco." I said between contractions. I was trying to shaking him awake when one struck that was one of the most painful yet and Draco woke up pretty quickly when I nearly took off a chunk of his shoulder.

"What's wrong Harley?" He asked, looking at me, bent over in pain.

"Real contractions," I panted, "in labor." Was all I could really get out, but it surely shocked Draco awake. He nearly jumped a foot in the air, grabbing things for the hospital and trying to become at least slightly presentable. He helped me up and nearly knocked Loki's door down in panic trying to wake him up. We were at the hospital in only five minutes and I was in a room ten minutes later, pacing trying to distract myself from the pain in vein.

"Babe, it's going to be-" Draco said by.

"Shut up." I whispered trying not to die, I didn't want to hear anyone except for the doctor until my babies are delivered. Loki chuckled which just pissed me off even more and I sent him the deadliest glare I could come up with that seemed to scare him shitless.

Hours and hours of labor later I was finally pain free holding my two new babies, with Draco next to me asked the nurse if I had broken his hand in the process. Two perfect, identical twin boys born at almost the exact same time.

"So, what are you going to name them?" Loki asked, walking up to us.

"Well, we decided we'd call the older one William Harrison Potter-Malfoy and the younger one Tyler Jonathan Potter-Malfoy." I said, looking down at my two beautiful children.

"Will and Tyler, born June 20th at 3:54 and 3:55 in the morning." Draco said behind me, I handed him Tyler and Loki Will and went to sleep almost immediately, I was completely exhausted from the last seven hours.

To my surprise, I still looked pregnant after getting back from the hospital. I had gained 33 pounds with the twins, but without them it was still twenty five pounds and my belly sagged. Another things that had changed was that my hips were wider and my cup size had gone from 34B to 36DD which will be fun, not really, it just sounds like a whole lot of back pain. I wanted to start training almost as soon as I recovered, but Loki wouldn't budge for another two months, but I would still sneak off to the gym every morning. I didn't like being fat, when I was a child I was dangerously underweight and so I never had a belly, luckily for me I'm not very good at gaining weight and keeping it on so I shed twenty of the twenty five pounds by the time Loki was willing to train me again, and thanks to some magic cream, my skin didn't sag or have stretch marks. The baby monitor next to our bed started crying, on of the only ways I would know if the babies were crying because I put up wards so it wouldn't wake Loki up at night. I got up, rubbing the sleep from my eyes as I walked over to the twin's room. About a week ago they both turned six months old and now had distinguishable traits… kind of. They didn't look like the generic baby anymore, but I could still only barely tell them apart. I don't why other people want to dress their twins the same, but for the sake of being able to glance at them and tell them apart, we do not do that. When I walked in, both of them were crying which was nearly deafening, they are two loud babies when they want something. I went over to their shared crib, at first we had two separate ones, but they would cry and sneak into the other crib somehow. I picked up Will and smelled him, which at first seemed really weird, but now just seems like second nature, I didn't smell anything bad so he must be hungry, also there was how he was practically reaching straight down my shirt, when I checked Tyler he was the same way. I held them both as I walked over to the rocking chair and just took off my entire shirt, the twins were old enough to stop breastfeeding and I didn't really like the pain, but I really didn't feel like getting up and grabbing food at the moment. They've been crying a lot more lately because their teeth are coming in and they're teething so I'm going to give them one of their little teething things that are currently in the freezer. Once they were done I put my shirt back on and grabbed the toy, putting them back to bed. When I got back to my room I saw the light was on and Draco was wide awake reading one of his many books.

"Your children are hurting my boobs." I said, massaging them, which felt amazing.

"Oh so they're my children now?" He asked, smiling.

"Yup, they've me too much pain." I said lying back down on the bed.

"Well I could fix that…" He said, reaching out a hand, but I just took my nipple and squirted breast milk at him. He recoiled quickly, taking his hand back. "You can shoot that stuff?"

"What did you think the milk just leaked into the baby's mouth or something?" I asked, putting my boob away.

"Yes, I did, it's like you have two water guns just stuck to your chest." Draco said trying to get a closer look at my boobs, but I just sprayed some more at him, which actually got in his mouth when he tried to speak.

"God, that does not taste very good, I don't know how they can drink that stuff!" Draco said, getting up and going into the bathroom to wash out his mouth.

"You do realise that what we call milk, is cow breast milk, right?"

"I know, but it tastes better." By this point I was just too tired for this so I turned off both our lights and went back to sleep.


End file.
